Nice To Meet You
by awadri
Summary: Beca starts at a new high school and its love at first sight. She meets a girl who completely takes her breath away. Chloe is a girl who's excited about everything but when a small brunette comes into her life she feels like she has been waiting for her her entire life. in the process of completing it!
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Beale pulled into her familiar parking lot on Monday morning. She stepped out of her car and grabbed her backpack. Locking her car she approached the school. She looked up and saw Barden High school. She took a deep breath in and smiled. It was the first day of her junior redhead pushed open the door with her free hand the other carrying her books.

"Chloe!" Aubrey Posen yelled as she sped up to match pace with her best friend

"Are you ready? Today is the day! Today we recruit-.." Aubrey was cut off by a mocking tone

 _"_ _New bella's"_ Chloe said slightly mocking her best friend. "I know Bree, its all you have been talking about this entire week!"

Chloe and Aubrey were the head of Barden High schools biggest female acapella group. The Barden Bella's, and since today was the first day of school, they would be running the Bella's booth at the activities fair.

As they entered their first period class and took their spots, Chloe noticed a short brunette with tons of black eyeliner on sitting in the desk not to far from her. She had never seen her around before so she must of been new. Chloe felt a tap on her shoulder breaking her from her thoughts and spun around to see her boyfriend Jared behind her.

"Chlo?" Jared said frustrated "I have been tapping you on the shoulder for like a _million_ minutes. whats up with you?" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing, I'm just pretty stressed about the activities fair thats all" Chloe said looking up to look at Jared who at this point wasn't even paying attention to her.

The redhead spun around to face the chalkboard. She got her textbooks out and sighed. She took one more glance at the short brunette who was now looking at her. The redhead quickly looked down at her books trying not to look to weird. She wondered more about the girl. Chloe stuck her headphones in her ears and began doing her work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the afternoon, Chloe and Aubrey approached the booth and organized everything. As Chloe neatly placed a pile of flyers on the booth she took her spot next to Aubrey. She looked around at the other booths and all the freshmen and new students starting to file in. She spun her head to see the other groups. In the distance she heard the Treble's singing.

The trebles were the second most popular acapella group on campus. The leader, Jessie was Aubrey's boyfriend. Aubrey waved at her boyfriend and turned to face Chloe.

"Doesn't Jessie look absolutely adorable today singing in his little Treble shirt?" Aubrey said looking at her best friend who was deep in thought she snapped her fingers in front of the reds face. "Earth to Chloe!?"

Chloe turned her head wide eyed. She thought of the brunette she had seen earlier. Why did the alternative girl keep crossing her mind.

"I'm sorry Bree, I was just thinking about how awesome this year is going to be!" Chloe said smiling as she set her clipboard down on the booth.

Aubrey smiled and looked ahead with a determined look "Lets recruit some bitches!"

After a couple hours of handing out flyers Aubrey and Chloe were joined by a few more members of the group, Fat amy, Cynthia rose and Stacey. They all hugged each other having not seen the girls since last year.

As they shared stories about their summer and handed out flyers, Jared approached the booth with his buddies from the football team.

"Chlo!" Jared yelled making Chloe spin "Your coming to Mark's party on Friday right?"

Chloe placed a kiss on her boyfriends lips and continued to hand out her flyers

"Yeah of course!" Chloe said when suddenly a short brunette in black skinny jeans walked by. Chloe saw her and froze. It was like time had stopped. Chloe was so taken in by the girl in front of her. It was the same girl who had been in her class earlier. She had to say something.. _anything.. JUST SAY SOMETHING YOU WEIRDO._ She snapped from her thoughts

"Hi!" Chloe said a little to loud as she stopped the girl and handed her a flyer

 _Wow… smooth_ she shook her head

"Are you interested in joining the Bellas?" The redhead said with a smile on her face

The girl took the flyer and looked a Chloe a little shocked.

"Uhh, maybe… but what are the Bellas?" the brunette said, laughing a bit.

Fat amy stepped in "Only the baddest bitches on campus, so you might as well just be dead if you don't join"

She looked at the flyer. "I'll have to think about it.. when are auditions?"

Chloe moved closer to the small brunette taking the marker off her sharpie "On Wednesday at 11 am in the auditorium" She said as she wrote a few more details on the flyer.

She looked up to see her face inches from the short brunette. She shook her head from her thoughts and extended her hand.

"I'm Chloe by the way, and this is Aubrey.." The redhead said as she introduced the rest of the group

The brunette returned the hand shake. "Beca"


	2. Chapter 2

"Beca"

Beca extended her hand to shake with the redhead. It was her first day here at Barden. Being forced to move here from Florida because her dad remarried the step-monster, Cindy. She didn't mind it here in Michigan. She liked it when it wasn't always hot. Plus, it gave her a good excuse to put her trucks tires to work in the winter. Beca had noticed Chloe looking at her earlier today.

She had also noticed what a jerk her boyfriend was.

"So I guess I should be going… my parents will freak if I'm not home before four" Beca said starting to turn around. As she was about to leave she felt a hand grab hers

She turned and saw chloe writing something down

"Heres my number so I can text you with anymore details" Chloe said handing Beca and small sheet of paper with a smile.

"Cool" Beca said as she turned and headed towards her car.

xxxxxx

Beca pulled into her driveway and hopped out of her truck. Slinging her backpack around her, she walked inside.

"Dad, Cindy… Im home!" Beca said as she slipped off her black converse.

"Beca! Beca!" A small blonde boy ran around the corner jumping into Beca's arms

"Jacob, hey buddy" Beca said raising him up in the air. The little boy giggled"

Jacob was Beca's nephew. Her older brother, Max had lived in Michigan not to far from Beca, for a while because of his job. Beca had to admit it was another reason she was pretty happy about moving her so she could see this little twerp every once and a while.

Beca carried Jacob into the kitchen where she was greeted by her parents, Max and Max's wife, Lucy. She set Jacob down on the counter placing a quick kiss on his cheek. The little boy grabbed Beca's face with his small chubby hands and started squishy her cheeks. Beca giggled.

"Beca I need you to set the table please, And get Jacob off the counter!" Cindy said passing by Beca, holding a lasagna in her hands.

Beca rolled her eyes and lifted Jacob off the counter setting him on the ground, watching him scurry away. She walked over to a brown box and started searching for plates. This was the worst part of moving. Unpacking.

"Hey Becs! How was Barden?" Her older brother said coming up behind her and slapping her back

Beca turned around and playfull punched her brother "It was actually pretty decent… I got asked to join a singing group.." Beca said turning back and grabbing a stack of plates and walking over to the table.

"You're not joining that are you?" Beca heard her dad chime in as he walked into the kitchen.

Mr. Mitchell was a surgeon. He always wanted the same thing for Beca. To go to med school and end up just like him. But Beca always wanted to produce music, which wasn't always too keen on.

Beca's dad and step-mom already gave her a hard time when she came out to them. Her parents were the type of people who volunteer at the local church, or go to lunch ins and drink tea. When Beca had told them she was gay, Her stepmom insisted on sending her to a bible camp, where she would have time to forget about her "little phase".

Beca's dad wasn't always like that, it mostly started when he met Cindy.

"Well yeah actually I was thinking about it.." Beca said standing on her tiptoes to grab the cups. from the cupboard.

"Oh come on dad.. maybe that group will be good for Beca!" Max said lifting up Jacob and strapping him into his highchair. They all took their spots at the dinner table.

"Beca you can join that group as long as you keep up with your studies!" said as he sat as his seat and started distributing the lasagna.

After dinner Beca sat outside under her gazebo and smoked a cigarette. She didn't usually smoke only when she had a lot on her mind. She thought about the redhead she met today. She remembered those blue eyes and how they sparkled when they looked at her. She took a drag of her cigarette and puffed it out. She heard the backdoor open and she quickly shoved her cigarette on the ground and fumbled for the gum on the table. She popped a piece in her mouth and chewed it quickly. She looked up she see her brother approaching her from the house.

The tall brunette man sat across from her. He smiled at Beca.

"You were smoking weren't you" Max said and smirked.

Beca smirked and sighed. "No! Me?" she said sarcastically. She could feel her brothers eyes on her.

"I know you only smoke when you're stressed Becs, whats up?" Max said moving closer to Beca. Beca looked the opposite way of her brother watching the sunset. She turned to her brother who's eyes were on her. She laughed.

"It's nothing! honestly just a long day, thats all" Beca said looking down at her hands, fidgeting with her rings. She smiled at the thought of the redhead. Max saw and patted her on the back.

"Well Bec's you know i'm always here for you! honestly… I was a teenager like you not to long ago" He said pulling her into him and violently rubbing her head, messing up her hair.

Beca pushed him off and punching his arm. "Let go of me you big goof!" S he said smiling.

xxxxxxxx

The next day at school Beca stayed after the bell because she had to pick up some books from the library before going home. She walked upstairs to the library.

She entered the library and walked over to a section. She was looking at the books when she heard someone talking.

"Jared stop… get off of me"

Beca slowly approached the end of the section curling her head around the corner to see the redhead she met yesterday being cornered by a tall guy. The guy was holding her wrists against the wall, kissing her neck. Chloe was pushing him, trying to get him off but he kept pushing back.

Beca quickly walked over and shoved the guy off of the redhead. She pushed him into a bookshelf causing a ruckus.

"Hey buddy she said to get off of her, and I think that means to get the fuck off of her!" Beca said as the guys stepped closer to her. He was at least 3 feet taller then her.

"And why the fuck should I listen to short dykes, like you?" The taller boys said hovering over Beca. Beca stepped up and kneed the boy in the balls.

"Because I can do that" Beca said grabbing the redhead by the hand and running out of the library. They turned the corner into the girls change room. Beca was breathing fast she looked up at the redhead who was staring at Beca.

"You ok dude?" Beca said to the redhead as she clasped her knees trying to catch her breathe.

Chloe was absolutely stunned at what just happened. The redhead reached into her bag and pulled out a water bottle she had from her lunch. She handed it over to the brunette who was not sitting on the ground leaning against the wall.

"Yeah im totally fine, he's just a jerk" Chloe said as she took her spot next to the brunette. "I broke it off with him today because he wasn't really that great of a guy" Chloe said looking down. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

Beca turned her head to see the redhead tearing up.

"Hey, hey.. listen you don't need that scumbag!" The brunette said placing her hand on the redheads shoulder, not really knowing what to say to help her. Beca sucked at this kind of thing. She really wanted to be there for her, even if they had just met.

The redhead looked up at the brunette, their faces just inches away. Beca looked into the redheads blue eyes. She felt something in the pit of the stomach, a tingling feeling in the palm of her hands. Beca quickly stood up and grabbed her bag

"Need a ride home red?" She said as she turned back to look at the redhead who was still sitting on the ground. Chloe stood up and nodded her head whipping her tears from her eyes.

"That would be amazing if you have the time" She said following Beca out the door.

As they approached Beca's truck beca threw her bag in the back and hopped into the truck. She stuck her keys into the ignition and backed out. She looked over at the redhead who was fidgeting with her rings.

"So, red what happened with that douche back there?" Beca said slipped on her sunglasses and turning up with radio a bit. She had one hand on the wheel. Chloe turned her head to face Beca. _God she looked so good.._

Chloe shook her head of her thoughts. _Did I really just think that?_ Chloe turned to face Beca

She stuttered over her words "Oh nothing, he just got really angry because I said I wanted to take a break. I wasn't really into him… anymore. Chloe said getting quieter with her words. Beca looked over at her and smiled. She took a right turn.

"What do you mean? do you think you have feelings for someone else or..? Beca said trailing off. She had only met the girl the other day, why did she feel so close to her? "Or do you not like _men_ " Beca said smirking

Chloe quickly shot her head over the Beca. Her mouth was wide open. "What? Why do I look like i don't like men or, I mean not that you have to _look_ like one per say" Chloe started fumbling with her words

Beca was laughing now "Dude chill it was just a question, Do I make a left or right up here?" Beca said as she was starting to realize how close she was to her own house.

Chloe smiled "Left" Beca turned left and realized that chloe lived in her neighbourhood.

"What street do you live on? I live like right over there on Crestwood!" Beca said driving slow not quite sure what street to turn onto.

"Oh my gosh me too!" Chloe said pointing at her house, which was ironically across the street from Beca's. After a bit more of freaking out over how weird it was how close they lived to each other Chloe hopped out of the truck and grabbed her stuff.

"Well, thanks for today… it meant a lot" Chloe said to the brunette.

"It was no biggie… I guess ill see you tomorrow at auditions?" Beca said.

"Absolutely" The redhead said as she closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

After Chloe walked up her driveway. She pushed open the door into her house and was greeted by her scruffy friend.

"Hi Billy, Hi!" Chloe said as she cupped the small mutt in her arms. She set the pup on the ground and threw her bag on the ground and walked into her living room. Her mom sat on a rocking chair reading the newspaper.

"Hey mom!" Chloe said as she proceeded to make her way into the kitchen and walked over to the fridge.

"Hey Chlo, how was your second day of school?" Her mom said setting the newspaper down. Chloe and her mom had a very close relationship, Well since her dad left them for some little blonde up in New York when she was born. She hadn't seen or heard from him since…except for the occasional birthday card once a year.

The redhead grabbed the two boxes of leftover Chinese food from the other night and carried them over to her mom. She handed one of the boxes to her mom and kept one for herself planting herself on the couch and flipping on the tv. Chloe stirred her food with the chopsticks and looked over at her mom.

"It was ok, I broke things off with Jared" Chloe said thinking about the occurrences that had happened earlier, Chloe frowned as she thought about the boy. And also the small brunette who saved her ass.

Her mom stood up and walked over towards her. She planted herself next to Chloe, wrapping her arms around the redhead. Chloe looked at her mom, who was quite similar in features. The same red hair except with a few grey pieces. She looked closer at her mothers features noticing the wrinkles she had gained over the years.

She snuggled herself closer to her mother, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Her mom brushed her fingers through her daughters hair, kissing the top of her head.

"That guy was a lame-o anyways hunny, I never liked him anyways" Her mom said laughing a bit making the redhead giggle through her tears.

"I think made a new friend, she kind of saved my butt today from Jared" Chloe said her head still close to her mothers chest. She explained the story to her mother who began very upset as the story proceeded. Her mother continued to wipe the tears from Chloe's eyes.

"My dear, I think this girl Beca, should stay in your life for a very long time" Her mom said. Chloe thought to herself.

 _of course she will_

They stayed like that on the couch all night talking and watching tv.

Later that night as Chloe was about to hop into the shower, she saw her phone light up on the counter. She smiled at the name. She slid her phone to unlock it and read the message, feeling warm inside.

 ** _Beca 10:12 PM_**

 ** _You doing alright red? :)_**

Chloe paced, she threw a towel around her body and quickly peered out the bathroom window, which had a perfect view of the short brunettes house across the street. She smiled and looked back down at her phone.

 ** _Chloe 10:17 PM_**

 ** _Yeah, thanks for caring about me like that… it means a lot_**

Chloe hit send and set her phone down back on the counter. She heard it vibrate not long after. She picked it up her eyes going wide when she read the message, smiling.

 ** _Beca 10:20 PM_**

 ** _No biggie… he was a douche bag. You deserve better…_**

The redhead smiled as _s_ he let the towel go that was wrapped around her body letting it fall on the ground and hopped into the shower. She let the hot water run, damping her hair. She thought about the feeling she got when Beca had texted her.

Why was she so hooked on this girl? I mean she didn't think she was gay.. she had always dated guys her whole life. Maybe it was the way she beat the living hell out of that jerk off today in the library… no one had ever been that brave for her. She shook her head from her thoughts and she hopped out of the shower.

Chloe hoped into bed with Billy cuddling close to her. Her eyes began to slowly close as she smiled to the thought of Beca's text messages.

xxxxx

The next morning Beca was walking down her driveway to her truck when she saw a familiar redhead standing on the opposite driveway looking frustrated. She had her phone pushed up to her ear, Beca could hear the last few words she was saying.

"Yeah, mom im a ditz I lost my keys and I can't unlock the car.." Chloe said pacing away from the car, she saw Beca and waved.

Beca smiled and waved back, getting the fuzzy feelings in the pit of her stomach again. She waited on the end of her driveway for Chloe to get off the phone. Shortly after the redhead hit end on her phone she walked closer to the brunette and smiled.

Beca looked at her and smirked. "Need a ride kiddo?" Beca said pointing at the redheads Jeep. The redhead looked back at her Jeep with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Yeah… about that" Chloe said giving Beca a playful punch.

They hopped into Beca's truck and she made a turn out of the neighbourhood. As they travelled down the street. The ride was mostly silent, except for the radio which was on a low volume. Chloe looked over at Beca who had ray band shades on.

Chloe looked more closely at the brunette. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans that fit her perfectly. On her top she wore a red tanktop with a salt and pepper zip up hoodie. She completed her outfit with her all black converse. Beca probably had at least 7 piercings in each ear and 4 visible tattoos.

Beca felt the red's eyes on her and smirked and acted like she didn't notice. She kept her eyes on the road.

"You checking me out red?" Beca said still focusing on the road

Chloe's face went hot. She quickly looked at the road too, then down at her hands and laughed.

"You caught me!" Chloe said trying to think of something to say. She fidgeted with her rings.

clearing her throat, Chloe quickly tried to change the subject.

"Are you ready for auditions today?" Chloe said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

Beca reversed her truck into a parking space a few steps away from the school and played the truck in park.

"Yeah I think so" Beca said as they sat in the truck. "Do you think a lot of people will be there?" Beca said grabbing her backpack from the backseat and popping open the door.

Chloe walked around the front of the truck meeting Beca. "hopefully we only really need to recruit like, four new girls so if there is we have our work cut out for us" Chloe said.

They walked into the school and walked up the stairs to their first period class.

"Thanks for the ride by the way" Chloe said before parting to her seat. Beca nodded.

"Anytime red" she said as she winked and walked away. Chloe felt butterflies and took her seat and opened her books as the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

After second period, Chloe, Aubrey and Fat Amy along with the Trebles took their spots in the auditorium. Chloe straightened the clipboard in front of her and checked her phone. It was audition day. Auditions always went the same, there was always maybe four or five girls who were really outstanding and then it was just fun to watch the people who embarrass themselves up there. Over the years there have been some really memorable ones.

The first couple acts were good, but Chloe keep anxiously waiting for Beca to sing. She looked over to see the small brunette sitting alone on the other side of the auditorium with her headphones in and her laptop spread across her lap. She smiled looking at her. Chloe saw something in the small brunette she never saw with Jared or anyone. Beca made her feel… things.

Beca made her so incredibly happy inside and she didn't know why. She barley knew the girl.

"Beca Mitchell" Aubrey yelled breaking Chloe from her thoughts. The small brunette looked up from her laptop and took her headphones off placing everything on the seat beside her and walked up on stage, unzipping her hoodie and throwing it beside her on stage. She took her seat on the stool and pulled the microphone stand closer to her.

"So I wasn't sure what song to prepare, but I guess I just choose this one, it kind of hits close to home" Beca said as she prepaid herself to sing.

 _Not a word, from your lips_

 _You just took for granted that I want to skinny dip_

 _A quick hit, that's your game_

 _But I'm not a piece of meat, simulate my brain_

 _The night is young, so are we_

 _Let's just get to know each other, slow & easily, ohh oh_

 _Take my hand, let's hit the floor_

 _Shake our bodies to the music_

 _Maybe then you'll score, ohh oh_

Chloe looked at the brunette, her eyes didn't move from the brunette as she watched her sing. She was something so incredibly new to Chloe. Chloe loved it, the feeling she gave her. Chloe felt the tingles move from the palms of her hands down to her feet. The brunette looked up and continued.

 _So come on baby, won't you show some class_

 _Why'd you have to move so fast?_

 _We don't have to take our clothes off_

 _To have a good time_

 _Oh no_

 _We could dance & party all night_

 _And drink some cherry wine, ohh oh_

Beca looked up to see the redhead smiling at her. Beca quickly looked down and continued to sing. After a few more bars she stepped down form the stool and stood there clasping her hands together as everyone clapped for her. Beca walked off the stage grabbing her hoodie and making her way back to her seat. She looked over at Chloe who gave her a approving thumbs up. Beca blushed and smiled while she looked down at her hands.

After the last performer Aubrey made her way up on the stage, holding her clipboard close to her she cleared her throat.

"Thank you everyone who came out today, We have a few things to think about before the list goes up, but we can assure you it will be up first thing tomorrow morning outside the cafeteria window! Thank you everyone!" Aubrey said as everyone started to file out.

As the final bell rang, Beca stood at her locker collecting her textbooks when she felt a tap on her back. She spun around to see a familiar redhead smiling at her. Chloe pulled Beca into a hug and squeezed her.

"OH MY GOSHHHHH! You said you couldn't really sing you were incredible! you really were!" Chloe said as Beca felt a smile creep onto her face. She released Chloe from the hug and turned back around to grab her books as the redhead follower her close to her side.

"Thanks, its kind of a hidden talent I don't really do it much" Beca said shutting her locker. They proceeded out to the parking lot. To be honest, Beca really only decided to audition for the Bella's because of Chloe. She usually doesn't let people convince her but something about that sparkle in the red's blue eyes made Beca feel sure.

Beca unlocked her truck and looked up at the redhead who was looking around the parking lot.

"Need a ride?" Beca said laughing at the redhead.

Chloe looked down and smiled "That would be lovely"

They both hopped in the truck. Before Beca had a chance to start the car her phone went off and she picked it up from her pocket and looked at the screen.

 **Step-Monster 2:10 PM**

 ** _BECA! I need you home IMMEDIATELY! I have an appointment and I need someone to watch Jacob for a few hours. HURRY_**

Beca rolled her eyes at how unorganized her step mom was. She groaned causing the redhead to lookup.

"Did something happen? you don't have to drive me!?" Chloe said

Beca bagan to pullout of the parking spot

"No dude, its fine just the step monster I have to watch my nephew.. you can tag along if you want!" Beca said as she turned up the radio a bit

Chloe smiled. She did really like spending time with the brunette.

"Sure, we can work on out homework too… I'm really not understanding this Russian lit" Chloe said laughing

"Luckily I am a expert" Beca said smirking as she pulled into her driveway.

The two hopped out of the car and were immediately greeted by Beca's frantic stepmom who was getting into her car already

"Jacob is down for his nap, ill be home in a couple hours" her stepmom squealed out of the driveway leaving the redhead and brunette standing on the driveway

"Nice to meet you" Chloe said laughing as the two walked inside the house quietly slipping off their shoes, trying not to wake the sleeping two year old.

Beca walked into the kitchen as the redhead followed close behind. She grabbed the baby monitor on the counter.

"Do you want a drink?" Beca said. The redhead shook her head and they both headed downstairs to the basement.

Beca's room was in the basement and Beca loved it down there. No one hardly ever came down there even though it was probably the nicest part of the house. Beca sat the monitor on a table and there hew backpack on the couch.

The redhead looked around to see a sectional couch and a full projector screen. She followed the brunette into her room which showed the alternative girls personality well.

A wall of records was the first thing that caught her eye. She walked over and grabbed her fingers along the old vinyls.

"This is awesome! Did you do this yourself?" Chloe said as she turned around to see Beca who had only her bra on. Chloe spun around again quickly as her face went hot. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms and pretended to be interested in the records on the wall again.

Beca laughed at the redhead, but pretended like she didn't just see what happened. Bec threw on an oversized hoodie and a backwards baseball hat.

"Yeah I did, its kinda nerdy" Beca laughed as she made her way out to the basements family room.

About fifteen minutes later the two girls sat on the floor in the family room with their books spread around them. Chloe lied on her stomach and had her face cupped into her hands. She groaned and threw her pencil in front of her and rolled over onto her back blowing air from her mouth in a frustrated manner.

"This homework is so dumb!" Chloe said as the brunette laughed and fidgeted with her fingers the brunetted rolled over closer to the redhead and grabbed her pencil.

"Look it really isn't that hard.. all you have to do is explain how.." her voice trailed off as her looked up to see the redheads face inches from hers. Beca looked down at the redheads lips. Chloe bit her lips feeling the brunettes breath on her. Beca moved in closer there noses inches from each others. Beca felt chloe's foot on hers.

They heard cry from the baby monitor and Beca shot up forcing Chloe to rollover onto her back and get up also. She cleared her throat and grabbed the back of her neck rubbing it.

"I- I better go- Uhm" Beca said as she quickly started backing away

"Yeah go get him" Chloe said trying hard to forget what was about to happen

Chloe sat back down on the floor and thought about the recent turn of events. She grabbed her phone and texted Aubrey.

 ** _Chloe 4:15 PM_**

 ** _SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO ME! we need a musical marathon asap!_**

She hit send and started at her phone. She felt butterflies as she thought of what just happened and continued to try and focus on her homework. Suddenly Chloe enjoyed russian lit a lot more.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca walked up the stairs into her parents room where the little shaggy haired boy was put down for a nap. She heard him whimper as she creaked open the door and opened the blinds.

"Hey big guy.. Its alright…shh" Beca said lifting the little boy into her arms. She carried him out into the kitchen where she saw the redhead who had made her way upstairs and was sitting at the kitchen table looking at her phone.

Beca walked into the kitchen and the Redhead smiled at the little boy. Chloe stood up and walked over with her arms crossed.

"Hi Jacob! I'm Chloe!" The redhead said as she gave him a small wave

Jacob pushed his face into Beca's shoulder acting shy. Beca laughed.

"Jacob can you say hi to my friend Chloe?" Beca whispered into the little boys ear.

The little boy moved his face to the redhead who was still smiling at him.

"Hi Toey" The little boy said. The redhead laughed at the pronunciation of her name.

Beca carried the boy over to his high chair and made faces at him as she strapped him in. The redhead watching in admiration. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched how good the brunette was with the little boy.

"What do you want to eat Jacob? Do you want apples? maybe some cereal?" Beca said as she walked over to the pantry

"Chocolate! Chocolate!" Jacob said hitting his hands on the table and clapping

"You're crazy" Beca said stepping on her tip toes to get the Cherios that were on the top shelf. She stretched but couldn't reach them. Suddenly the brunette felt a hand on the small of her back and shivered. She saw the redhead reaching above her and grabbed the box.

Chloe looked down to see the brunette looking up at her. Their faces were inches apart again. She felt the same feelings she felt no less then an hour ago. She handed the box to the girl as they heard a frustrated two year old slapping his table on his high chair. They walked over and poured some on the table and watched him nibble on a few.

Beca walked over to the small tv in the corner of the kitchen and flicked it on, setting it to some cartoons for Jacob. She took a seat next to the redhead who was sitting at the table.

"Maybe we could take him to the park?" Beca suggested as the redhead looked up

"Sounds good!" Chloe said smiling.

Half an hour later, the three of them got ready to go to the park. Jacob insisted on finishing his episode of Scooby Doo before leaving to the park. Chloe helped the little boy slip on his Chucks Taylor's and slipped on her shoes too.

The little boy walked in front of the two girls who chatted the whole way to the park. When they arrived to the park the little boy ran over to the swings and stood on his tiptoes trying to get into the swing.

"Whoa whoa you monkey slow down" Beca said as she lifted the little boy into the swing. She began to push him as the redhead stood with her arms crossed and leaned against the swing set.

"So, there is this party on Saturday night, did you want to come?" Chloe said secretly hoping the brunette would say yes.

Beca continued to push the little boy in the swing and she looked up and smiled at the redhead

"Yeah for sure I have to watch this little monster most of the day though… what time is the party at?" Beca said as she watched the little boy who giggling.

"Becaw, we go pway on the swid now?" Jacob said as he reached for Beca.

Beca lifted the small boy out the slides and set him on the wood chips and he ran for the slide.

Chloe and Beca made there way over to the bench where they could safely watch the little ball of energy run around the play set.

"I think it starts around eight. I can help you baby sit if you want im free most of the day Saturday… Maybe we could take him swimming at my place if thats cool?" Chloe said as she smiled.

Beca loved how Chloe thought of Jacob. She smiled and looked down.

"That sounds awesome" Beca said as she locked eyes with the redhead.

"So tell me Beca, whats your story" The redhead said placing her head in her hand and crossing her legs.

Beca looked down and smiled "Ohhhhh you don't really wanna hear my story" Beca said sarcastically as she looked at Jacob who was throwing woodchips in the air.

Chloe placed her hand on Becas knee. "I really _do_ though" Chloe said looking at the redhead.

Beca cleared her throat and began explaining. She explained everything about how her dad and step-mom basically kicked her out for a bit when she came out to them. She told Chloe about every little detail that ever happend in her life. She had never felt so close to anyone in her life.

Chloe put her hand on Beca's shoulder. "You are so brave" Chloe said nodding her head. "The only traumatic thing that has ever happened to me was when my dad left me and my mom" Chloe began explaining the story to the brunette.

The two girls sat like that for a while until Jacob decided he was bored and wanted to go home for dinner. The two girls walked home and continued chatting.

"So have you ever had a girlfriend? I mean back in florida?" Chloe said looking at the brunette curiously. The redhead felt a little hand grab onto her thumb and looked down and smiled at the Jacob who had grabbed her head without knowing it was her. He looked up and smiled.

Beca smiled at the scene of the redhead getting excited about Jacob.

"Uh, yeah I did one girl her name was Lindsay, we dated for almost two years" Beca said frowning a bit.

"What happend?" Chloe said. "I mean if you don't mind me asking" Chloe said swinging the little boy up in the air with Beca.

"Well it was her birthday and I wanted to surprise her.." Beca started as she remember the flashback.

 _Beca knocked on the door of her girlfriends house as there was no reply the door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open started to worry someone had broke carried a bouquet of flowers and a balloon for her girlfriend._

 _"_ _Lindsay? Mr. Martin?" Beca said loudly wondering if anyone was home. No response. Beca made her way up the stairs of her girlfriends house and saw her girlfriends door closed. She heard loud music from her girlfriends room._

 _She approached the door and opened it._

 _"_ _Hey baby happy-" Beca stopped at the scene that was in front of her. She saw Lindsay in bed with a familiar guy from her school. Beca was frozen. She quickly turned around and raced down the stairs._

 _"_ _Beca! Beca wait!" The blonde said following behind her with a sheet draped around her body._

 _Beca felt the tears fall down her face. Her face with hot and red with anger and sadness._

 _She got in her car and squealed out of the driveway speeding down the road._

"I'm so sorry Beca…" The redhead said as the arrived at the house. "It's really nothing that was over two years ago" Beca said as she noticed her brother's car in the driveway. They got inside to see her brother in the kitchen.

"Hey Max" Beca said helping Jacob take his shoes off. "Hey Pipsqueak" Max yelled not realizing Beca had company over. Beca blushed and looked over at Chloe who was giggling. The two headed into the kitchen.

"Thanks for watching the devil by the way" Max said as her spun around to see Beca and a redhead.

"And who's this?" Max said winking at Beca who blushed again. " _This_ is Chloe, I met her the other day" Beca said. "She beat up my boyfriend for me" Chloe said extending her hand.

"Wow, ok… well, Dad is going to be late tonight so I started dinner for you" Max said as her turned back around to chop up cucumber. The two girls laughed and headed downstairs.

Chloe had walked behind Beca the whole way there and thought to herself about how much the brunette had actually gone through. They sat down on the couch and Beca turned on the tv.

Beca scrolled through her instagram and looked up to see the Redheads eyes on her.

"What?" Beca said giggling. The redhead blushed and smiled. "Nothing.. im just really happy to have met you thats all" Chloe said as she laughed and looked at the tv.

"Me too red" Beca smiled and looked back at her phone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Beca slammed her fist down on her alarm clock and sat up in bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and peaked at her phone. She grinned at the messages she had. She yawned and unlocked her phone.

 ** _Chloe 6:34 AM_**

 ** _I think you will enjoy the news at school today ;)_**

Beca stared at her phone curiously she was about to set it down as she felt it vibrate again. She looked down at her phone and grinned showing her dimples.

 ** _Chloe 6:36 AM_**

 ** _Also I will drive you to school today to make up for yesterday…._**

Beca starting typing on her phone and hit send

 ** _Beca 6:40 AM_**

 ** _Don't know what your talking about with the good news but ill take you up on that little offer of the ride if you agree to let me buy you coffee on the way there ;)_**

Beca felt like she was being too flirty as she hit send anyway. She walked over to her dresser and pulled open a draw grabbing a black and white striped shirt and slipping it over her head. She slipped on her black skinny jeans and puller her brown hair into a tight pony tail.

Beca walked down the hall trying hard not to wake her stepmom up who usually slept in till 11 AM. Beca walked into her bathroom and started doing her eyeliner when she heard her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She finished her last line on her eye and reached to grab her phone.

 ** _Chloe 6:45 AM_**

 ** _Deal Pipsqueak ;)_**

Beca blushed at the sight of the message. She set her phone down and continued to get ready.

Around 7:30 AM Beca walked over to The redheads house with her backpack draped around her back. She was eating a piece of toast as she walked over and had her headphones in walking swiftly to the beat of her music. She saw the read head unlocking her Honda and waved ripping her headphones out of her ears.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw the redhead look up and smile at her.

"Hey Pipsqueak , ready?" The redhead said getting in the car

"As long as you stop calling me pipsqueak" The brunette said as she also hopped into the car throwing her bag in the back.

"So whats this good news" The brunette said finishing her last bite of toast.

The redhead pulled out of the drive way. Bec observed how the redhead drove. She had her glasses pushed up on her face and she help one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift. Beca found this super attractive. She bit her lip and still waited for a answer.

The redhead giggled at the question making a left turn into a Starbucks. She got in line of the drive thru and put her hands on her lap waiting for the long line of daily commuters to pull forward.

"Well, you may have made the Bella's or you may not have. You'll have to find out!" Chloe said turning her head at the brunette who had a sneaky smile on her face.

"You are a terrible liar you know that?" The brunette said as she turned her head to look out the window. The redhead laughed and pressed the gas a little bit to move the car forward.

"Well you'll still have to wait and see" The redhead said.

They arrived at school both carrying coffee's. The redhead grabbed the brunettes hand and pulled her to the cafeteria.

"Whoa! Chloe I think you're more excited than I am!" Bec said stumbling behind the redhead.

They reached the cafeteria to see the list posted. Many girls spun around form the list walking around with frowns. A few girls had huge grins and were squealing. Chloe weaved through the crown of people holding the short girls hand.

Beca peered at the list and saw names. She read down. Of course Aubrey put her name on the list. Typical, Beca thought to herself. She looked down to see her name third from the bottom. She smiled to herself hoping that the redhead wouldn't see the bit of happiness the list brought her.

Beca looked over at the redhead who was looking at her with a smile on her face. The brunette blushed and hid her smile.

Chloe saw the brunette smile and smiled at the sight of her. She had butterflies deep in the pit of her stomach. Something she had never seen. She squeezed the brunette hand harder realizing they were still holding hands. The alternative girl looked down and blushed at the sight of them still holding hands.

Chloe cringed her nose and smirked at the brunette. The two girls exchanged glances for a a brief moment. Chloe felt like no one else in the world was standing there except for the short brunette right in front of her eyes.

"OK LADIES!" The two girls quickly broke their hold and turned to see aubrey holding a megaphone close to her mouth.

"Listen up aca-bitches!" Aubrey said louder forcing everyone to quiet down. The two girls looked at each other and giggled at the intensity of there friend.

Aubrey smiled at the sight of everyone paying attention to her. "I would like to extend my greatest thanks to all the lovely ladies that came out to auditions! We want you to try again next year if you didn't make it!" Aubrey stepped closer to the crowd of people

"For my fellow aca-bitches who were oh so carefully hand plucked to be apart of a lovely group we call the Bella's, our first rehearsal will take place after school on Friday in the gymnasium!"

Aubrey put the megaphone down and straightened her pale pink dress and lifted the megaphone to her mouth once more.

"Thank you and have a aca-amazing day!" Aubrey was jerked around by the vice principal who ripped the megaphone out of her hand

"Ms posen! How many times have I told you this is my megaphone!" The man continued to bark at the blonde girl.

Beca and chloe turned to each other and giggled. The two girls started to walk to class when all of a sudden out of the blue a tall boy approached Beca. Without even saying anything the boy pushed Beca into the trash can near by, knocking her completely to the ground.

"Jared!" Chloe yelled as she ran to the brunettes side. Jessie who was walking behind them walked up to Jared and hit him straight in the face.

"What the hell man?" Jared said looking up at Jessie who was now next to beca helping her up. The vice principal who had just arrived to the scene stared at the boy with his nose bleeding. He looked at the crowd of people who were gathering and snapped his fingers.

"Alright, alright everybody stop. Mr. Lancer come with me" The nice principal grabbed the boy by his ear and dragged him into the school.

Chloe was crouched beside the brunette helping her get up. Beca's eye was swollen and and her nose was wrapped Beca's arm around her neck and walked her over to the nurses office.

"So, i'm going to send her home will anyone be there to take care of her?" The nurse said scribbling something down on her clipboard.

Chloe looked over at the brunette. The brunette looked at Chloe and smiled. "No no one will be home but- " Chloe cut in "I will stay with her its no big deal i have two online courses last period so I can just do them there" Chloe said looking at the brunette. She realized how quickly she answered and didn't even ask the brunette if that was ok.

"I mean if thats ok with you Beca.." Chloe said blushing

"of course thats ok!" Beca said and the two left the nurses office.


	7. Chapter 7

**PSA: YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC! I was kind of hesitant to write this chapter because everything happens so fast let me know if you liked it or give me your reviews i love hearing your feedback! Thanks again guys!**

Beca woke up in her bed about a half an hour after the whole incident. She snuck a look at her alarm clock near her bed. It was almost 12 PM. She heard the tv on from the living room she sat up immediately feeling the pain in her eye.

"Ouch.. Fuck" She said as she tried to touch it. She stood up and walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She somewhat laughed at the sight of herself.

"Hey badass" Chloe said walking into the brunettes room with a tray of soup.

The brunette turned to see the redhead and smiled. "Hey you.. thanks for staying with me"

Chloe set the tray down on the table next to Beca's bed. The red head sat down on the bed and patted it motioning the brunette to come and sit down.

"You need to rest my friend" Chloe said as the brunette rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. The brunette grabbed the ice pack on the tray and gently placed it on the brunette eye who cringed at the pain.

"Ay! watch it red!" Beca said laughing and playfully pushing the redheads hands out of her face. The red head fought back grabbing Beca's hands and pinning her to the bed. The were hovering over each other laughing. Beca stopped laughing and looked up to feel the redheads breath on her face.

Their faces were just inches away from each other. Chloe placed the ice pack on the smaller girls eye Beca cringed again and placed her hand on the ice pack putting slight pressure on it. She moved herself up on the bed where the redhead had fixed pillows so Beca was propped up.

"Got you" the redhead said and winked at the smaller girl. She placed herself next to the smaller girl. Chloe grabbed the remote from the bedside table and flicked on the tv.

Beca grabbed the bowl of soup on the tray and started slurping away at it. She turned her head to look at the redhead girl who was focused on the tv. Beca noticed how the redhead girl focused on the tv. Her eyes were focused she curled her lip a bit. She placed her hands on her lap and curled her legs close to her. Sometimes she would smile to herself. Turned back to her soup and took another gulp.

"So when did you find out you were gay?" The redhead said almost making Beca spit out her soup.

"Its quiet a long story red" Beca said she she placed the almost empty bowl beside her. She sat up and placed the ice pack on the table also. She crossed her legs in front of her.

The red head mimicked her, she crossed her arms and made a face. "I have time!" She said laughing. Beca looked down and blushed. She cleared her throat.

"Well I guess I guess I knew for as long as I can remember. I remember in grade four not even talking to boys except for when I would play soccer baseball with them" the two girls laughed and Beca looked down and continued.

A few hours later Beca woke up and felt a arm wrapped around her waist she looked over to see Chloe wrapped around her waist. She felt butterflies in her stomach. For a minute, Beca forgot their situations. She forgot Chloe was only her friend and they had only met a few short days ago. They must've dozed off. She slowly realized how they were laying together and quickly moved from the position waking the redhead.

"Hey oh my goodness I am so.." Beca said standing up.

"Don't even worry about oh my gosh we must've-" Chloe said checking her phone to try and make it look like she didn't like what just happened

"Yeah we must've dozed off or something" Beca said walking over to her tv and turning it off. She stood at the end of her bed with her arms crossed nervously. She looked at the redhead who was looking at her smiling.

Chloe began crawling over to Beca and stopped just an inch away from her face. Beca felt a ball in the pit of her stomach. She kept her arms crossed and smiled at the sight of the redhead.

Chloe placed a small kiss on the brunettes cheek. She looked at the brunette "Dont be so nervous Beca, i'm not creeped out by what just happened.. i'm a quite frequent snuggle-r?"

She said laughing. Make a smile creep onto the brunette face. Chloe sat back down on the bed blushing. She looked at Beca who just looked back and smiled and hid her face in her hands. Beca walked to her closet and picked out a flannel and skinny jeans. She looked at the redhead who was typing away at her phone.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" Beca said feeling adventurous.

Chloe and Beca hoped into Beca's truck. Outside the sun was just setting and the darkness started creeping in. Beca focused her eyes on the road holding one hand on the steering wheel. For a September night it was still pretty warm out.

A short car ride later Beca pulled into a parking lot on top of a hill. She backed her truck up so the back was facing the back of the quiet city. They both hoped out of the truck. Chloe stuck her hands in her jacket pocket. They sat in the back of the truck their feet dangling from the lift. Beca took out a pack of cigarettes from her pockets.

"You smoke?" Chloe said surprised at the brunette who lit a cigarette.

Beca took a drag from the cigarette and help it in her hand. She looked down at it. "Yeah, but only when i'm nervous or stressed" She took one last drag of the cigarette and threw it to the side not finishing it entirely.

"So do you think you ever want to settle down?" Chloe said looking at the brunette curiously.

Beca crossed her legs. "Yeah I think so.. I don't even really know where I want to go to university" Beca said laughing causing the redhead to giggle. Chloe got up and stood on the lift of the truck. She walked over to the little window that led to the front of the truck. She stuck her head threw and turned up the radio.

"I love this song" Chloe said as she sat back down beside the redhead. She looked at Beca who had been looking at her. They locked eyes. Chloe felt her heart do a backflip in her chest. She put her hand on Beca's they're fingers interlocking. She moved her face closer to Beca's.

Beca moved a strand of red hair out of Chloes face and smiled. She didn't know what was about to happen. They were jut inches away from each other. The radio was blaring music. Beca felt a ball in the pit of her stomach. She felt her cheeks get hot. The music was still blaring the redheads favourite song.

 _Your eyes are so intimidating_

 _My heart is pounding but_

 _It's just a conversation_

 _No girl I'm not wasted_

 _You don't know me_

 _I don't know you but I want to_

Beca felt the redheads soft lips brush against hers. She felt shivers down her arms. She had goosebumps. Chloe pressed her lips softly against Beca's. The brunette quickly accepted the kiss and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. The music continued.

 _I don't wanna steal your freedom_

 _I don't wanna change your mind_

 _I don't have to make you love me_

 _I just wanna take your time_

The two girls fell back onto the truck. They were kidding harder now, Beca felt the redhead's lips on her neck letting out a soft moan. The redhead was on top of the brunette now, she ran her fingers down the brunettes arms causing Beca to shiver. They pulled away from each other. Beca started into Chloe's blue eyes.

The song ended and they were just laying there, staring up at the stars. Beca reached for Chloe's hand intertwining their fingers. Chloe turned over propping her head up on her hand. She laid there on her side and drew little swirls on the brunette hand. She looked up and laughed.

Beca felt butterflies in he stomach. "What they heck was that red?" Beca said laughing.

Chloe's giggles disappeared as she cuddled closer to the brunette. "I'm not sure but I liked it" Chloe said placing a quick peck on the brunette.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca pulled into the familiar neighbourhood and stopped in front of a red brick house. She put the truck in park and looked down at the redheads hand that was still intertwined with hers. She smiled and picked it up and kissed it softly. She looked at the redhead.

"I will say this red.. I am very pleased with this random turn of events" Beca said looking at the redheads hand that was playing with her fingers.

"Well then maybe we should do this more often?" Chloe said raising an eyebrow. She gave the brunette a mischievous smile.

Beca looked out her window trying hard not to giggle to give away her badass look. The redhead creep closer to the brunette unbuckling her seatbelt. She propped her knees up on the seat and put her elbows on the middle glove compartment placing her head in her hands.

Beca turned her head. She was biting her lip trying hard not to show her smile. She saw the redhead waiting there for her. She laughed.

"Can I help you?" Beca said putting her elbow up on the glove compartment and placing her own head in it.

The redhead giggled seductive. "I'm not leaving this truck until you kiss me goodnight" Chloe said as she sarcastically yawned.

Beca rolled her eyes and leaned over placing a soft kiss on the redhead's lips. "Well I wish I didn't do that because now you have to leave me" Beca said looking down at the redheads lips.

She was about to place another kiss on the redheads lips but the redhead hopped out of the truck. She gave Beca a playful smile causing Beca to shiver.

"C'mon! you beg me for a kiss and don't even let me give you two?" Beca said loudly. Chloe turned around and wiggled her behind and slapped it.

"Sorry! just gonna leave you wanting more!" Chloe said as she shut the door. The brunette watched as the redhead walked into her house. She spun her truck around and pulled into her driveway.

Beca openend her garage door and walked through the garage into her laundry room. She checked the time on her phone. It was only 9 so she walked passed the living room and down to her bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and started to take off her makeup.

"Becaw Becaw!" She heard a little voice run into her room. She spun around to see Jacob in his footie pyjamas holding onto his little stuffed rabbit, Mike. Yes Mike. She smiled and lifted him up and spun him.

"Hey big guy!" Beca said propping him onto the bathroom counter. The little boy giggled.

"Are we going to have a sleepover till Sunday?" Beca said poking the little boys nose. He giggled.

"Yeaw! Yeaw!" Jacob said kissing Beca's nose. Beca nuzzled her face into the little boy.

"Are you going to sing ABC while Auntie Beca brushes her teeth?" Beca said making a plan to occupy the boy while she got ready for bed herself.

"Ok here we go!" Beca said wetting her toothbrush. "A,B,C,D…" The little boy started humming petting Mike. Beca threw on her sweatpants and rolling stones tee and tucked the little boy into her bed, constructing a wall of pillows around him so he didn't roll off the bed.

She flipped on her tv and set it to cartoons on a low volume so the little boy would focus on something and fall asleep. Beca shut her bed room light off and crawled into bed herself. She grabbed her phone and turned the brightness down not to disturb the little boy beside her.

She scrolled through her contacts and hit Chloe. She turned on her camera and snapped a picture of Jacob and her. She sent the picture to the redhead.

 ** _Beca 9:51 PM_**

 ** _Goodnight from me and the little devil! I miss you already ;)_**

Beca hit send and looked over to see Jacob's eyes closing. She turned the tv off and felt her phone vibrate beside her. She picked it up and checked it smiling.

 ** _Chloe 9:53 PM_**

 ** _My GOD! never have I ever wanted to be a two year old more in my life… wish i was snuggled up to you ;)_**

Beca blushed and plugged her phone into the charger cord. She snuggled close to the little boy beside her brushing his hair with her hand. She loved spending time with Jacob, she got to do it quite frequently because of his parents jobs. She wrapped her arm around the little boy who snuggled close into her.

Beca thought about what had happened earlier in the night. When she kissed Chloe it was different. It felt like she had been waiting for Chloe. She barely even knew the girl. She hadn't even taken her on a date. Maybe thats what she should do. Take her on a date.

Beca's mind was full of thoughts mostly about Chloe. She felt her eyes getting heavy and dozed off.

Over at Chloe's house. Chloe was on Skype with Aubrey.

"I don't Bree, she _different_ then any guy I've ever dated" Chloe said as she played with the ears on her stuffed teddy bear.

"I mean i know I only just met her a couple days ago but-" Chloe was cut off.

"Chlo… stop freaking out… I felt the same when I met Jessie, it was an immediate connection!" Aubrey said as she finished doing a sit up.

Chloe laughed at how determined her best friend was. "Yeah I guess.. I mean when I kissed her-"

"You kissed her!?" Aubrey said freezing in the middle of a crunch. She crawled over to her laptop and was more focused now.

Chloe smiled. "Yeah tonight we went for a drive up to Landon's Point. It was really random, I just- I don't know she just looked at me and-" Chloe was cut off again by her friend.

"And you felt like if you didn't kiss her right then you messed up?" Aubrey said finishing Chloe's sentence. Chloe smiled.

"Aubrey I love you but you have to stop cutting me off" Chloe said laughing.

"Oh you're just mad because thats exactly how you feel" Aubrey said drying herself off with a towel.

Aubrey was right. She had never felt this way about anyone before. She felt some weird connection with Beca. She felt like she knew Beca forever even if they had just met a couple days ago. She kept thinking about the damn kiss. _The kiss._ Beca was so careful with Chloe. She kissed her in all the right spots and didn't try to immediately take her clothes off like Jared. Chloe got shivers just thinking about the way Beca made her feel.

"Earth to Chloe!" Aubrey said breaking the redhead from her thoughts

"Yes sorry!" Chloe said shaking her head.

"Don't forget Bella's rehearsal tomorrow right after school!" Aubrey said fixing her hair. "Now go to bed and stop thinking of your little girlfriend" Aubrey said in a teasing tone.

"Not my girlfriend!" Chloe said shutting her laptop.

Chloe slipped on pair of pyjama pants and hoped into bed. Her dog, Billy curled up on the end of the bed. Chloe felt her eyes getting heavy and she dozed off.

xx

The next morning Beca quickly shut her alarm off trying hard not to wake the little boy beside her. She carefully moved out of her bed and grabbed her clothes for the day and walked into her bathroom and closed the door. She slipped on her tight green cargo pants and white tank top.

Beca walked out to her car where she saw the redhead already waiting by her truck. She smiled.

"Do I know you?" Beca said sarcastically pushing the redhead up against the truck carefully grabbing her waist. She placed a soft kiss on the redhead's lips.

"Um, Let me think" Chloe said sarcastically back placing a kiss back on Beca's lips. Beca let go of the girls waist and hoped into the truck.

As they drove to the school Chloe interlocked her hand withs Beca's which was on the gear shift. Beca's felt the girls soft hand on hers and got butterflies in her stomach.

"So I was thinking after Bella's practice you could come to my place, I have to watch Jacob till 6 but then we could go catch a movie then you could maybe sleep over?" Beca said easing on the break at a red light.

Chloe looked down at their hands.

"Yeah that sounds awesome, I just have to let my mom know" Chloe said as the two girls pulled into the school. Beca parked the car and looked at Chloe. She couldn't help staring. Chloe took her breath away. She watched as the girl fixed her makeup in the mirror.

"Hey" Beca said tracing circles on the redheads hand.

Chloe looked over and smiled at the girl. "Hey" She said quietly.

Beca looked down at their hands that were interlocking playfully. "If this is all going too fast for you let me know… I mean you aren't even gay" Chloe silenced the brunette with a kiss.

"I never liked labels anyways" The redhead said brushing the hair of the smaller girls face.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca entered her last class of the day and sat at her normal desk. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out her textbook and binder. She quickly checked her phone. She saw one unread message from Chloe. She smiled and unlocked her phone.

 ** _Chloe 1:00 PM_**

 ** _I rarely send stuff like this over text …. but just so you know I dont think that we are moving too fast._**

 ** _PS you look very hot today.. i didn't get to tell you this morning ;) see you at rehearsal._**

Beca locked her phone and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a brown haired boy behind her.

"Hey! I'm Aubrey's boyfriend Jessie" The boy said extending his hand.

Beca accepted his hand and smiled. "You're Beca right?" He said leaning back in his chair.

"Because if you weren't this would have been super awkward" He said causing Beca to laugh.

"Yeah nice to meet you" Beca said combing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So now that you're apart of the Bella's I thought we could totally be friends now because Aubrey and Chloe and I always hang out so maybe you could tag along sometime" Jessie said writing his number on a piece of paper and hanging it to the shorter girl. Beca wrote her number down and handed it to him.

Jessie was a nice guy. She could definitely see herself becoming good friends with him.

After a long period of Aubrey yelling and barking out orders the girls were exhausted. Chloe wiped her face with her purple towel which she claimed to be lucky and sipped from her water bottle. Beca walked up behind her. All the other girls had left. Beca placed her hand on the small of the redheads back. She spun the girl around so her back was resting on the piano behind them.

Beca leaned in to kiss the redhead. "I'm so exhausted" Beca said playing with the redheads hands. She leaned in for another kiss brushing her lips against the redheads cheek and nuzzling her face into her neck.

Chloe ran her fingers through the brunettes hair. "Well how about we go home and take a nap?" Chloe said into the brunettes ear. Beca groaned. "That sounds lovely but we have to watch the devil till 6" Beca said walking over and strapping her bag around her shoulder. She unlaced her shoe laces and the girls walked hand in hand out to the parking lot.

Chloe took another swig from her water bottle. "And what makes you think I'm going to watch him with you?" Chloe said sarcastically. Beca opened the truck door for the taller girl. "Because you like me a lot" Beca said standing up on the truck wheel and placing a quick kiss on the girl. She shut the door and walked around the truck getting in herself.

The two girls pulled into the driveway of Beca's house. Chloe had said she was going over to herself for a quick shower and to change her clothes.

"But you're ass looks so good in those tight" Beca said in a sarcastic tone. Chloe slapped her behind and walked over to her house. Beca smiled and got out of the truck. Chloe was like no one she had ever met. She had never felt that immediate connection with someone ever.

Beca walked into her house throwing her gym bag to the side. "I'm home" she telled getting no response. She walked into the kitchen and saw her stepmom on the phone. She looked over to see Jacob watching cartoons and eating goldfish crackers. She walked over behind the little boy and placed her hands around his eyes.

"Guess who!" Beca said sticking her tongue out using a deep voice.

"Uhhhhh, santaw clausw?" Jacob said causing Beca to giggle. "No!" Beca said removing her hands and picking the boy up tickling him.

"Auntie Becaw stop stop" The little boy said giggling. She pulled him into a huge and kissed his cheek. She sat him down on her lap facing the TV.

"Guess who is coming over later?" Bec said brushing the little boys hair with her fingers. "Do you remember my friend Chloe?" the brunette said smiling at the sound of her name.

Cindy walked into the living room pinning in one of her earrings. She had some stupid luncheons on Friday. and since her brother and his wife had to go down to florida for some business trip, Beca usually got to spend time with the little guy. Beca actually didn't even mind watching the little monkey till six every Friday. She loved spending time with him. Plus her dad didn't come home till late at night on Fridays so she had the house to herself usually.

"Ok kids I'll be back around six. Beca I left chicken fingers and fries on the counter if you guys get hungry" Cindy said as she slipped on a white high heel. Beca heard the garage door close and she immediately relaxed.

About fifteen minutes later Beca heard a knock at the front door. She picked up the little boy who had fallen asleep on top of her and tucked him into the couch. She walked over to the door and opened it. She got butterflies at the sight of the redhead. Beca leaned in to kiss Chloe.

"Hey love" Chloe said slipping her shoes off. Beca walked over to the living room and placed the baby monitor near Jacob and grabbed the other monitor and the two girls walked down the stairs. Beca walked into her bedroom and the two girls lied down on her bed.

Chloe curled up next to the brunette, nuzzling her nose close into the brunettes neck planting a soft kiss on her neck. Beca wrapped her her arms around the redhead and drew circles on the redheads back. She placed a soft kiss on the redheads head.

"I cant believe I only met you half a week ago" The redhead said quietly her voice becoming raspy.

Beca looked at the redhead and pulled her closer to her. "I know, its crazy but Chloe i've never felt this close to anyone. I usually tend to just push people away. When I met you i acted like such a badass and deep down you made me feel all gushy inside which I hate" Beca said giggling causing the redhead to giggle and bit her lip.

Beca turned so they were facing each other. She stuck her hand under her head. "When we went for that drive the other night, I couldn't stop looking at you. I felt like for some stupid dumb reason if I didn't kiss you right there and then, I would've lost my chance" Beca said somewhat stumbling over her words.

Chloe crawled on top of the brunette and stared at her. The redhead leaned down and planted a hard kiss on the brunettes lips. Chloe lowered the weight of her body on top of the brunette pressing her cheek to the brunettes chest listening to the sound of her heart beat.

"I am so glad I met you Beca. I have been so happy lately and I think you're the sole reason for that" Chloe said lifting her head to look at the brunette. She cuddled in closer placing a kiss on the brunettes arm. The two girls whispered stories to each other and cuddled close to each other planting random kisses on each others lips. They connected on so many topics.

Chloe felt like they had been talking for hours when the baby monitor started making noise. Bec lifted her head to hear that Jacob was whimpering. She rolled over off of her bed and started to walk out of her room.

"I'll be back in a second" She said, Chloe lifted her head and placed her hand underneath it. She watched the brunette walk out of the room and grabbed her phone and dialled Aubrey's number.

"Aubrey Posen!" Aubrey said answering her phone.

Chloe laughed. "Bree you know you don't always have to answer your phone like that. Chloe said getting up and walking over to Beca's bookshelf. Her eyes scanned the bookshelf.

"Yeah yeah, whats up? Are you at Beca's?" Aubrey said curiously. Chloe picked up a picture of Beca and Jacob and smiled. She set it back down and sound around sitting on the bed.

"Yeah she went upstairs to get her nephew.. we're _babysitting"_ Chloe said sarcastically.

"Oh really… is that what you call it these days" Aubrey said laughing. "Not but really Bree.. she's special… we only met a week ago and it feels like I've known her forever" Chloe said gushing. She heard Beca walking down the stairs and said bye to Aubrey and threw her phone behind her on the bed.

Beca walked in hold Jacob. Chloe stood up and walked over to them greeting Jacob.

"Hey big guy! How was you nap?" Chloe said. The little boy seemed a bit shy still so the two girls decided to take him out to the living room were his toys were.

The to girls sat crossed legged on the floor with the little boy playing with him. Jacob stacked blocks on top of each other. Chloe was playing with a toy car. She pushed it into the tower of blocks and they all fell down causing the little boy to laugh uncontrollably. Chloe smiled at the sight of making the little boy laugh. She did it again and again till the little boy was going red.

"Do it again Cwole!" Jacob said jumping up and down. Chloe stood up picking up the little boy and running around the basement with him making noises like he was an airplane.

"You are a crazy monkey Jacob" Chloe said tickling the little boy who was now laughing even harder. Beca, who witnessed the whole thing felt butterflies in her stomach. No one had ever taken a liking to her family. She got up and ran over to the two of them and tickled Jacob who was yelling for them to stop.

They stopped tickling him and heard the front door open upstairs. The three of them walk upstairs to see Cindy upstairs. Jacob held on tightly to Chloe.

"Ouwh! Cindy home! Cwole can you pwaese stay with me!" Jacob said leaning his head on Chloe's shoulder causing her to look over at Beca"

 _Oh my goodness!_ Chloe mouthed to the brunette. "Hey buddy me and Chloe have to go out for a bit but we promise to hang out with you tomorrow does that sound good? we can watch Scooby Doo all day? How does that sound?" Beca said handing Jacob over to Cindy.

"Oh by the way Cindy this is Chloe" Beca said as Chloe extended her hand out. Cindy, Ignoring them walked into the kitchen holding Jacob. The brunette looked at Chloe and mouthed sorry.

"Hey, do you mind waiting in the car for a second… i'm going to check out what her deal is" Beca said apologizing about ten more times causing the redhead to laugh.

"It's ok love, I'll just run over to my house for a second to grab a jacket" Chloe said exiting through the front door.

Beca walked into the kitchen and looked at her stepmom. She was furious. How could she be so rude to someone.

"What the hell is your problem?" Cindy said setting Jacob in his highchair.

"What's my problem? You completely just ignored my friend over there" Beca said motioning to the area where they just were standing.

"Listen maybe your brother or your dad have put up with this little phase you are going through but I do not commend it, so please next time you invite one of your little girlfriends over.. try not to act too gay in front of you nephew" Cindy said walking over to the fridge, she opened it and stared at the brunette. "its disgusting some of the things you fags do in your spare time, thats not love.. you are just scared" Cindy said. Beca felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Beca's face was hot. She was about to explode. She just turned around and ran outside. The tears were streaming down her face. she saw Chloe walking out of her house. Chloe noticed the brunette crying and picked up the pace of her walk. She ran over and grabbed the girl by her arms.

"Love, what happened? what did she say?" Chloe said wiping the tears from the brunettes eyes. Beca was crying hard now. She pressed her face to the redheads forehead. her shoulders were heavy. Chloe's face scrunched in feeling bad for the girl in front of her. She rubbed her back and walked her over to the truck.

"Lets go some where here i'll drive" Chloe said taking the keys and helped the girl into the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe drove fast. She held the brunette close to her. She could feel the small girl shaking with tears. she stroked Beca's hair and held her hand, squeezing it tight. She felt for the brunette. She couldn't wrap her head around why her step-mom was such a evil bitch to her. Beca was such an incredible human. She didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt anyone as lovely and strong as her.

Chloe pulled into an empty parking lot and placed the car in park. The red head looked at the brunette who was now sitting far from her wiping her tears. She fixed her mascara and eyeliner which was running down her cheeks leaving black streaks on her face. Chloe felt her eyes well up tears at the sight of the girl hurting inside.

"Come here" Chloe said motioning with her hand for her to come sit next to her.

Beca slid across the seats and curled up into the redhead. They were parked on top of the same hill they were the night they first kissed. The sun was setting and the two girls sat together curled up. Chloe lifted her head and placed a small kiss on the top of the brunettes head. The redheads arm was wrapped tightly around the brunettes shoulders and her fingers ran up and down the smaller girls arms.

"You know that you're and amazing and lovely person, right?" Chloe said into Beca's ear.

Beca felt her a smile creep onto her face. She lifted the redheads hand and kissed it. She looked up at the redhead with full eyes.

"What the fuck would I do without you?" Beca said sniffling and wiping one last tear from her eyes. She kissed the redhead on the lips softly. Chloe returned the kiss harder. Beca sat upright kissing the redhead harder now.

Their lips morphed together slowly and passionately. Beca placed her hand on the back of the redheads neck pulling her closer. She felt Chloe's hand slowly make its way down to the small of her back and shivered. Chloe pushed Beca down onto the seat, moving her legs on either side of the smaller girl. Chloe placed a kiss on the brunette and looked lifted her head to lock eyes with the girl.

"God you're so beautiful" Chloe said softly and she rested the weight of her body on top of Beca who wrapped her arms around the redheads waist. Chloe looked up at the brunette.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight? I don't want you going back there" Chloe said concerned for the girl. Beca moved her hands from Chloe's red hair down to her back drawing circles. Chloe got goosebumps at the feeling.

"You're adorable when you're concerned about me" Beca said trying not to sound scared. Her voice quivered. The two girls sat upright, Interlocking their hands immediately. They watched the sunset and enjoyed each other's company, chatting and listening to music.

When the sun had finally set the two decided that they were getting tired. Chloe drove the two to her house. She looked over at Beca as they passed the brunettes house. She saw beca look down at her hands. Chloe pulled into her driveway and hopped out of the truck.

The two girls entered the house. Billy ran to greet them. Chloe picked up the small dog smothering him in kisses.

"Hi Billy, Hi!" Chloe said in a high pitched cartoon voice. The redhead looked over at Beca who was giggling at the way Chloe was talking to her little friend.

The two girls walked passed the living room where Chloe's mom was sitting on the couch with a blanket covering her legs reading a book. She set the book down and looked up to see Chloe and Beca. The older woman smiled.

"Hey girls, how was babysitting?" She said peering over her glasses. Chloe looked at Beca who was positioned slightly behind the redhead. Chloe reached behind and intertwined their fingers squeezing them hard.

"It was good mom.. is it ok if Beca stays over tonight?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Sure honey, don't stay up to late" She said looking back at her book.

Chloe's mom didn't know they were an item yet so hopefully Beca wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. The two girls waked up the stairs to the redhead's bedroom Billy followed close behind them.

Chloe opened the door to her room which was painted yellow with posters covering almost every wall. Her bed was pressed up against the wall. On top of her bed were twinkly lights strewn on the wall. her shoes were all lined up perfectly under her desk with all her books neatly stacked on the desk.

Billy curled up on a little bed at the foot of Chloe's bed. Chloe walked into her bathroom and started pulling her hair into a tight bun. She turned on the shower and grabbed her robe from the door. Beca perched herself at the end on the redheads bed and looked around the room.

Chloe came out of her bathroom with he robe wrapped around her body. She walked into her closet and grabbed an old t-shirt and pair of sweatpants and tossed them to Beca.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and you can wear these" She said as she walked into the bath room leaving the door open a crack. The brunette bit her lip as she watched the redhead walk into the bathroom wearing nothing but the robe.

Beca changed into her clothes and checked her phone quickly before plugging it in. Shortly after the redhead emerged from the washroom wearing shorts and a old t-shirt, drying her red locks which were slightly curly from the shower. Bec had curled up under the covers with a straight face on.

Chloe threw the towel on the ground, she turned her lights off and flicked the switch for the twinkly lights. She crawled into bed with the brunette and wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and pulled her in close to her stroking her hair.

"What are you thinking about pip-squeak?" The red head whispered, running her hand up and down the brunettes back.

Beca wiped a tear from her cheek and nuzzled her head close to the redhead.

"I just wish my dad had never met that monster" Beca said tangling her legs with the redheads. The two girls held each other silent for a bit. Chloe listened to the sound of the brunettes heartbeat. She placed her head on top on the smaller girls. Beca pushed herself up more so they were face to face.

Beca leaned in to kiss the redhead, planting a hard kiss on her lips, bringing her hands up to cup the redhead's cheeks. Chloe wrapped her arms more tightly around the brunette pressing her lips hard against the brunettes lips. Beca crawl on top of the redhead leaving down moving her hair out of her face and tying it behind her head.

Beca felt the redhead pulling at her to come back down and kiss her, Beca giggled.

"Someone is inpatient" Beca said teasing Chloe with her lips. Chlor pouted her lips.

"You just taste so _damn_ good" Chloe said into the brunettes lips, biting her bottom lip. Beca shivered. The two girls continued to kiss each other passionately.

Beca kissed the redheads neck making her way up her chin to her nose and then back down to her lips, brushing her nose against the redheads nose. Chloe ran her hands up the brunettes shirt drawing circles on the small of the brunettes back.

Beca rolled back over onto her side placing one last kiss on the redheads lips. The two girls started at each other not saying anything. Beca smiled and brought her knees to her stomach wrapping her arms around them. Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette pulling her close to her.

Beca once again nuzzled her head into the redheads neck. She breathed in the sent on the redhead. She smelt like lemongrass. She smelt like home. Beca felt so content in this moment. She had forgotten about all the things her stepmom had said and dozed off.

Chloe on the other hand was wide awake. She felt the brunette breathing in her arms. She looked down to see the brunette asleep. She observed the way the brunette slept with her mouth slightly open and her arms still tightly clasped around her knees. She felt butterflies in her stomach watching the brunette sleep.

Chloe drew circles on the brunettes back and continued to watch her chest rise up and down. The brunette had rolled over onto her back and Chloe and wrapped her one arm around the brunettes waist and looked up at the girl. Chloe's eyes began to close and she soon dozed off into a deep sleep, her arm still tightly wrapped around the girl next to her.

xxxxxxx

Beca woke up the next morning next to the redhead. She turned on to her side rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. She yawned and placed her hands underneath her head. She watched the redhead who was still asleep. She slept with one arm to her side and the other thrown over her eyes. Bec smiled and wrapped her arm around the redhead.

She moved closer and placed a kiss on the redheads cheek to wake her up. Chloe yawned and looked at Beca with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning to you too" Chloe said placing another kiss on the redheads lips. Beca kissed her again and felt her phone vibrate she reached over the grab her phone which was on the night stand beside her. She answered it with a concerned look on her face.

"Hello?" Beca said sleepily she smiled as she played with Chloes fingers.

"Hey dad" Beca said her smiled disappeared a bit. She stood up and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Chloe rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, sighing. She was so happy Beca had spent the night. She had never felt the way she did last night. Not with anyone. She cared so much for the little brunette. She wanted to best for her. She thought maybe it was time to take her on a date.

All of a sudden Beca came running out of the washroom jumping on top of the redhead clinging close to her. The two girls laughed.

"Wow someones hyper this morning" Chloe said sitting upright as the redhead rolled over onto her back.

"Not hyper, You're just adorable" Beca said looking at Chloe's lips. Chloe leaned in to kiss the brunette.

"So, what did your dad say?" Chloe said hovering over the brunette who was playing with the redheads hair.

"He just called to remind me I had to baby sit Jacob at 11, he didn't even apologize for last night" Beca said frowning. Chloe leaned in and placed a kiss on Beca's lips.

"Lets bring him over here he can swim and stuff and I will help you out with him" Chloe said getting up to get ready for that day


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO MY LOVES, IM SORRY I HAVE BEEN MOVING HOUSES AND SUCH BUT IM HERE AND THIS CHAPTER IS LOVELY I SWEAR! FANGIRL ON MA LIL SQUIRRELS**

After the two girls got dressed and ate breakfast they made their way over to Beca's house to pick up Jacob. They decided they were going to take him to Chucky Cheeses. The two girls crossed the street over to Beca's house. The two hand in hand, walked onto Beca's driveway.

Beca placed a small kiss on Chloe's lips and looked at her. She looked down shuffling her feet in the gravel beneath her. The brunette looked up at the house in front of her. She felt nervous. She didn't want to face her stepmom right now. She was still very furious at her.

"Hey," Chloe said pulling the brunette closer to her. "Whatever happens in there I got your back, remember that" Chloe said kissing the brunette hard rubbing her thumbs against the smaller girls hands.

Beca walked into her house, to hear nothing but silence. She relaxed a little bit realizing no one was home. She checked her phone. It was eleven. Maybe they were still sleeping.

"Cindy? Jacob? Dad?" Beca said walking into her kitchen with Chloe tagging along closely. She spotted a note on the counter top. Beca approached it and picked it up unfolding it.

 _Beca,_

 _I took Jacob for the day._

 _Cindy._

Beca crumpled up the note throwing it in the garbage. Her brain raced with thoughts. Honestly, how low could someone be. Beca felt her face get hot. She spun around to see the redhead standing there.

"Beca, what did the-" Chloe was cut off by Beca who had pinned her against the fridge, kissing her hard. Beca grabbed the redheads waist pulling her close to her. Kissing her neck She pinned Chloe's arms against the fridge. Chloe moaned.

Beca spun Chloe around pushing her to the countertop. She lifted the girl up on the counter top. Chloe wrapped her legs around the brunettes waist kissing her slower and more deeper now. Letting each kiss sink in. Chloe felt her lips go numb as all she could feel were Beca's lips against hers.

"Baby, baby slow down" Chloe said slightly pushing the brunette away from her. She knew Beca was upset.

"What did the note say why are you so upset?" Chloe said hopping off the counter and pulling the brunette in for a hug. She combed her hair out of her face.

Beca looked up at the redhead, her eyes slowly filling with tears. Chloe pulled the brunettes head into her neck. She stroked the brunettes hair softly. She felt the girl on her shaking with tears. Chloe furrowed her brow.

"Aw love" Chloe said tears rolling from her eyes. She kissed her on the top of her head down to her cheek. She placed a hand on Beca's face pulling her in for a kiss on the lips feeling her tears.

"I really don't get it Chloe" Beca said wiping her tears, still nuzzled into the redheads neck.

"I know baby, I know" Chloe said pulling her close. The note wasn't much but it set Beca off. She felt like she wasn't good enough. Cindy filled her with rage throughout her entire body. She never liked her ever.

Beca collapsed onto the kitchen floor breathing hard. Her tears started flowing out of her with more and more rage. Her face was hot. She felt the redhead lay down beside her, lifting her up onto her lap. Chloe brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Shh, its ok baby" Chloe said with a furrowed brow. "Everything is going to work out" Chloe said holding the girl close to her.

"I promise"

The two girls were curled up in Chloe's bed. The music from Chloe's IPod played on a medium value from her docking station. The two girls laying parallel to each other not staying much. Chloe drew circles on the brunettes arm. A smile creeped onto Beca's face.

 _Just another day_

 _Started out like any other_

 _Just another girl who took my breath away_

 _Then she turned around_

 _She took me down_

 _Just another day that I ..._

 _Had the best day of my life_

"You are incredible" Beca said softly sitting upright on the redheads bed.

Chloe followed her taking the brunettes hands in hers. She placed a soft kiss on the brunettes lips.

"Let me take you on a date" Beca said blushing. She hated how soft the redhead made her.

Chloe smiled and looked up at the brunette. "I thought you'd never ask" Chloe said placing a quick peck on the brunette then rolling off the bed. She walked over to her IPod, hitting pause.

"Where would we go?" Chloe said pulling her hair in a tight bun. She looked in the mirror on top of her dresser and fixed the mascara under her eyes. She spun around to see the brunette staring at her wide eyed.

"God you're gorgeous" Beca said ignoring the question. Chloe laughed, walking over to the brunette she crawled onto the bed. Balancing herself on her hands an knees she teased the brunette with a kiss.

"Tell me where you are taking me" Chloe said in seductive tone. The brunette grabbed the redheads waist and pinned her underneath her and kissed her on the lips quickly.

"I ain't telling you" Beca said standing up. She winked at the redhead and flopped on the bed.

"So where is this party tonight?" Beca said propping herself up onto her arm.

"Jessie's house. His dad is like a huge doctor or something" Chloe said tugging at Beca's t-shirt just a bit. She smirked.

Beca looked down at Chloe's lips, she bit her lip and intertwined her fingers with the redheads.

"So have you always known you liked girls or am I kinda your exception?" Beca said playing with the redheads fingers. Chloe looked at that the brunette.

"That was a random question" Chloe said playfully. "But I guess I just like hot people" Chloe said kissing the brunette. "And you are _very_ hot" Chloe said placing another kiss on Beca's lips _._

Beca laughed and rolled onto her back. "But seriously red" She said rolling back onto her side.

"I mean i've never been with a girl but I have always been attracted to them" Chloe said tucking herself closer to the brunette wrapping her arms and legs around her.

"But with you Beca, I feel something _special"_ Chloe said listening to the sound of the brunettes heartbeat. Billy jumped up on the bed and curled up at the end of the black duvet.

Beca looked down at the redhead who was curled up beside her. "You are incredible" Beca said kissing the top of her head. "I'm very happy we met" Beca whispered and the two stayed like that.

Around seven Beca and Chloe started to get ready. Beca slipped on her skinny jeans and scanned Chloe's closet for a top. She stood in the closet in her bra. Chloe who was blow drying her hair poked her head around the wall to see the brunette flicking through her shirts. She watched Beca focus. She noticed how Beca bit her lip as she focused.

The redhead giggled and shut off the blow dryer setting it down on the counter. She walked over to the brunette who was still standing in the closet. Bec grabbed a flannel off the hanger and slipped it on leaving the buttons unbuttoned. She went to start buttoning it up when she felt Chloe's hand stop her.

Chloe slid her hand between the flannel and Becas back, quickly pulling her close to her. Beca giggled. Chloe kissed her on the lips lingering. They're faces stayed inches apart.

"You look good in my clothes" Chloe whispered into Beca's lips. Beca went in for a kiss teasing Chloe she pulled back buttoning up her flannel.

"Save it for the first date Rico Sauve" Beca said laughing and placing a quick kiss on the red head.

The two girls showed up at the party around eight. The techno beat got louder as they approached the door. Beca smiled at the sound of the music. She grabbed Chloe's hand and they walked through the front door. They walked into the living room and scanned the room.

The immediate scent of marijuana hit them. Chloe scrunched her face at the smell. Chloe let out a cough. Beca giggled at how affected the redhead was by the scent.

"Never smoked red?" Beca said smiling at the girl. She grabbed a joint that was passed to her and took a quick drag.

"Me? HA! yes of course I do weed like all the time" Chloe said, clearly lying. The redhead grabbed the joint from the brunette and took a long drag. She lifting her lips from the joint blowing out a big puff of smoke. The redhead coughed. She heaved leaving Beca laughing.

"See, i'm a natural" Chloe said her eyes squinted and her voice still wheezy. The two girls proceeded deeper into the party, hand in hand.

"WHATS UP ACA BITCHES!?" Jessie popped out of the corner holding two red solo cups. He handed the beer filled cups to the girls who each took a sip out of them.

"Thanks for coming, THIS PARTY IS LIT!" Jessie said running off. The two girls looked at each other and laughed. Beca grabbed the redheads hand and pulled her outside where it wasn't as contested as inside. They looked around to see the typical happenings. A big burly guy was in the corner chugging two beers at once.

The typical asshole/douchebag was "preparing" for his life at the fraternity, by trying some stupid stunt off the roof. They looked around to see a tall blonde in the corner sipping a red solo cup and scrolling through her phone.

"Chloe!" Aubrey said angrily stomping over to the two girls. She pulled them both into a tight hug.

"What the aca-hell?" Aubrey said smiling and shaking the redhead by the shoulders. Beca stopped the blonde see that she was tipsy. The two girls walked over to the corner where the blonde had been standing and sat in three lawn chairs.

"I'm going to get more beer, you want anything?" Beca said standing up.

"Nah, I should be good" Chloe said looking at the brunette and smiling. Beca smiled and walked away.

Chloe started to feel the affects of the weed hit her. She looked at Aubrey who was smiling at her.

"So… hows Beca" Aubrey said in a teasing her. Chloe didn't really understand what Aubrey had said. Her eyes started to squint because she couldn't see Aubrey properly.

Beca walked over to the table where the drinks were. She shoved her way threw crowd of football players and approached the table. As she was pouring a can of beer into a cup, she felt tap on her shoulder.

"Hi!" A taller brunette girl said, she had a huge grin on her face. Bec stopped and looked confused. She set the beer down on the table and let out a quick smirk

The taller girl shook her head in embarrassment. "I am so sorry, My name is Emily! I am Jessies younger sister" The taller girl said way to excited. "I'm a new Bella too!" She said hugging Beca. Beca help the drinks up so they wouldn't spill on the brunette.

"Nice to meet you Emily" Beca said smirking and walking back to the redhead.

"Beca? Oh….. Shes… Shes amazing" Chloe spitted out. She smiled.

"She means everything to me" Chloe said sinking lower into the lawn chair. The techno beat sped up. Chloe's head started to spin.

"I've never met someone so brave and caring. I know she doesn't seem like it Bree, but she has a huge heart. She wouldn't hurt a fly. I love watching her do things" Chloe said smiling. "I notice when she focuses hard enough she bits her lip, and when she kisses me" Chloe stopped for a minute breathing in.

"When she kisses me Aubrey she does it with so much care and effort" Aubrey looked up and smiled. Chloe turned to see the brunette standing behind her hold two beers. She had a smile from ear to ear.

"How long have you been there?" Chloe said hazy. She felt her eyes closing. She yawned.

"Beca..Tired" Chloe said curing up into a ball. Beca set the beers down and walked over to the redhead lifting her and wrapping her arm around her shoulder. She was slightly giggling at the way the weed had affected the redhead.

"Can we make fucking brownies when we get home?" Chloe said slurred looking at the brunette.

"We can do whatever you want but right now you need to walk to the truck please" Beca said laughing. She carried the redhead to the truck and helped her in, doing up her seatbelt and moving the red hair out of her face.

Beca thanked Jessie and Emily and walked back out to the truck. She hopped into the truck to see the redhead fast asleep. She watched the redhead who looked so delicate. Like a little mouse, her chest heaved up and down. She snored a bit.

Beca smiled and pushed the truck in reverse, backing out of the driveway. She drove down the windy street trying hard not to wake up the girl next to her. Beca thought about she had heard Chloe say back at the party. She smiled at the remembrance of the words.

Beca had to be honest with herself. She had also never felt this way about anyone ever. Not even with her ex. She looked out at the sleeping redhead who had now placed her hand on Beca's thigh. Beca grabbed onto it and held it tight.

"I'm here baby" Beca said quietly and focused her eyes back on the road.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN MOVING AND DOING THINGS. ALSO THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER GOT ERASED SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT! IM SO SORRY!**

Beca drove fast not taking her eyes off the rode. She held the redhead who was still fast asleep close to her. She rubbed the redheads hand. Beca turned into the familiar neighbourhood and pull into Chloe's driveway. She turned her headlights off and switched the ignition off.

Beca hopped out of the tall truck and walked over to the redhead's side and lifted her out. Chloe was a lot taller than Beca, so lifting her was a bit of a struggle. She wrapped the redhead's arms around her neck and quickly walked to the front door knocking on it. Beca panted and giggled at the redhead who was still fast asleep through this entire commotion.

Beca heard heavy footed footsteps approach the door. The door opened to see a squinty eyed older redhead standing there. Beca gave her a reassuring smile.

"She drank too much, sorry for waking you" Beca said still standing in the doorway.

The older redhead motioned at the brunette to come in. "Thats ok love, just come in" She said shutting the door behind her. The brunette carried the redhead up the stairs to her bedroom. She dressed the redhead up in her sweatpants and tucked her into bed.

Beca said on the redheads bed stroking her hair. She watched the redhead who was sleeping so peacefully. Beca felt a smile creep onto her face.

"You are the greatest thing that has every happened to me since I moved to this stupid, stupid town" Beca said to the redhead.

Beca made her way downstairs where Chloe's mom was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"You're welcome to stay the night" Chloe's mom said rubbing Beca's shoulder. "Thank you fro bringing her home by the way" The older woman said. the brunette nodded her head and proceeded back upstairs where she changed into a pair on Chloe's sweatpants and tee.

Beca crawled into bed wrapping herself close to the redhead. She began to fall asleep when she felt the redhead start kissing her neck. Chloe started kissing Beca's neck, The kisses were sloppy and all over the place. She felt the redhead get more heated. The brunette moaned and slightly pushed the redhead off of her.

"No baby, not like this" Beca said pulling the covers over the redhead and turning her self around. She felt the redhead spoon herself close to her. She felt her eyes get heavy and eventually fell asleep.

About an hour later, Beca felt and empty spot next to her. She began to panic a little as she was sure the effects of the pot had not worn off on the redhead. She got out of the bed and quietly crept down the stairs. She turned the corner to see the kitchen light on.

Beca walked into the kitchen with her arms crossed to see the redhead sitting cross legged on the floor holding a box of brownies. She giggled at the redhead and sat down across from her.

"What are you doing kiddo?" the brunette said giggling and pulling the redhead close to her.

"I wanted to make brownies but it's really hard" Chloe said pouting. Her voice was shaky. Beca laughed at the redhead and took the box from her. She placed the box on the counter top and held the redhead up.

"Listen baby, we can make brownies really really soon, I promise" Beca said kissing the redhead on the forehead. "But right now you need to get your cute little butt back into bed and rest" Beca said kissing the redhead on the lips. She grabbed a cup of water and leaded the redhead back upstairs.

After Chloe drank some water, Beca tucked her safely back into bed and curled up next to her. She felt her eyes get heavy again and dozed off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Beca woke up feeling the redheads eyes on her. She felt the sun on the top of her head and opened her eyes. She giggled at the sight of the redhead starring at her.

"You are a creep, you know?" The brunette said kissing the redhead softly on her lips. She loved being able to kiss the redhead whenever she wanted. Chloe laughed and pulled her in close to her.

"Thank you or taking care of me last night" Chloe said smiling. She kissed the brunette again and bit her lip. "I owe you" She said with a flirty smile on her face. "Big time" Chloe said keeping the flirty smile on her face. The brunette laughed and nuzzled herself into the redhead.

"You don't owe me anything" Beca said.

Chloe sat up so they were face to face she looked at the brunette in the eyes and smiled.

"No one has ever cared for me this much" Chloe said looking down. "I mean if I was still with Jared he probably would've tried to have sex with me or something" Chloe said frowning Beca grabbed the redhead and wrapped her arms around her. She rubbed the redheads back with her hands.

"Listen, last night you tried to start something with me" Beca said feeling bad. "I said no because thats not how I wanted to do it with you" Beca said not looking at the redhead. "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings or anything I just-" Beca stopped looking up to see tears running down Chloe's face.

"I honestly can not tell you what I did to deserve you" Chloe said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Later on the two girls walked over to Beca's house and walked through the front door. Beca felt a ball in the pit of her stomach. She was so nervous to face her parents for some reason. She was never scared of them but she cared about there girl next to her so much.

The two girls walked into the kitchen to see Beca's dad sitting at the kitchen table starring a the tv across from him. Beca cleared her throat causing her dad to spin around to grin and see them.

"Hello ladies" he said stiffly and turned back around to face the baseball game which was on the tv. Beca took a step forward and started to speak.

"Where's Jacob?" Beca asked her dad. She felt the redhead place her hand on her back calming her down a little bit.

Beca's dad kept his eyes on the tv screen. "Max picked him up this morning" He said quickly. Beca turned around and looked at the redhead raising an eyebrow.

"Ok well we are going to my room" Beca said taking the redheads hand and leading her downstairs. The two girls walked down to the basement and sat on the hardwood floor.

"Well that could've gone worse" Chloe said trying to cheer up the brunette who was obviously still upset at how her family was treating her.

"It also could've gone a lot better" Beca said frowning. Chloe moved her way over to the brunette crawling over top of her. Beca laying down underneath the redhead smiled. Chloe hovered over the brunette smiling flirtatiously. She looked down at Beca's lips.

"Listen, your parents may be acting like total jerks right now but you are an incredible person and I love you" Chloe said stopping. Her eyes opened wide. She froze.

"Uh I mean-" Beca cut her off kissing the redhead and pulling her down on top of her. The redhead shut her eyes into the kiss and deepened it.

"I love you too" Beca said and kissed the redhead again.


End file.
